Heretofore certain containers, such as oil cans, were fabricated of metal sides, base and cover. The metal was costly to fabricate, and the can, which was subject to heavy duty handling and dropping, would bend or crack.
It was desired in the industry to overcome these problems by substituting a cardboard sleeve with metal end caps. While such construction avoided the bending of the sides, the end caps, particularly the bottom end cap, would still be subjected to damage. Furthermore, it was difficult to provide an adequate seal between the metal end cap and the cardboard side walls.
There is now provided by the present invention a machine for simultaneously forming and bonding a plastic end cap to a cardboard or plastic-treated cardboard sleeve.
There is also provided by the present invention, a multi-station machine for high production of plastic end-capped cardboard-walled containers.
There is also provided by the present invention a novel, fluid tight, plastic end-capped cardboard sleeve container construction.